For a long time the conservation of water has been in demand. The efficient use of fresh water is a need of the hour. Much of the potable water that is supplied to a home or business by a freshwater line is used to dispose of waste. Therefore, technologies such as gray-water reclamation or reuse of unwanted water have evolved to avoid unnecessary waste of potable water. These technologies enable the user to either reuse the unwanted water as it is, or treat the unwanted water and then use it again.
Various inventions has been made in this field, wherein there are number of water disposable system available for reusing the unwanted water without treatment. Some of the known prior arts of this field are U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,882, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,346, U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,160, US20070174959, U.S. Pat. No. 8,931,122, U.S. 60/763,838 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,005. All of the above mentioned prior arts disclose the use of unwanted water in holding tanks, toilets or in lawns. Though there are many references to the use of gray-water in a toilet system, these systems specifically deal in the storage of gray-water in a holding tank or only utilizing gray-water and not other unwanted water sources.
Therefore, there remains a need of such a water disposable system which provides a solution for using the unwanted water without treatment, eliminates the need for holding tanks and pumps in order to function, allows for use of fresh water when desired and also maximizes on other sources of unwanted water in the home.
Heated fresh water delivered down a hot water line will sit in the pipe or conduit until a faucet or outlet down line is opened. The water between the water heating source and the outlet is often cool and is unwanted, this unwanted water is then allowed to pass into the drain unused until heated water reaches the outlet. For example, when a user is waiting for hot water to become available in the bath or shower the hot water is turned on and any cold water that comes from the tap is allowed to run into the sewage unused until water of the desired temp begins to flow from the tap. Therefore there, is opportunity to make use of this unwanted water in the operation of a toilet.